Till the End
by Super Ninja Vampire Kitty
Summary: A harmless charm becomes death, and there's no way out for anyone. Just something I felt like writing. Happens around the same time as Corpse Party. All OC characters. Please read and review!


A piece of paper lays next to a disfigured jumble of body parts crudely thrown together. The smell is nauseating. The letter seems to be written in red "ink".

If you're reading this, I'm probably dead now in this shithole of a school. Everything is my fault. I've seen a friend die in front of me and my best friend just… I can't take it anymore. For whoever is reading this: just don't lose hope. Don't let this damned school swallow you, too. It will keep you alive. Because this stupid fucking place will take your mind from you if you let it. -, I'm so sorry. So sorry. I never meant for this to happen to you. I just wanted to be together forever… Forgive me. You can't read this, and you never will, but just know that-

The rest of the words are stained with blood and enveloped in guts to the point where it is not possible to read any further.

* * *

My name is Tohru Imamura. I'm an eleventh grader at Takemure Academy. I made the fatal mistake of convincing my four friends of preforming the Sachiko Ever After charm with me. It looked so harmless; all we had to do was chant a phrase a certain amount of times and pull the paper doll apart into pieces for ourselves. Easy enough, right? Well, turns out, if you fuck it up, you get dragged to this hell school where you can go crazy and never leave. And somehow, we fucked it up.

* * *

"Imamura! What is it, what is it?!" Kishuna Zamori's voice interrupts my daydreaming and I turn to her and my other eager classmates. I had told them all I had a surprise and to meet after school in the gym so I could show them. I giggle at her impatience.

"Now now, Zamori," I wave a superior finger at her and laugh again when she whines in frustration. Deciding not to keep them waiting any longer, I pull out the paper doll I got for this charm I wanted to show them. As I am about to explain, Kishu Sato – my best friend – takes it out of my hand and giggles.

"Oh Tohru, this is a _very_ crude cutout of yourself for Yoshigi," I snatch it back as Akio Yoshigi – a shy little blonde who apparently, according to Kishu, has a major crush on me – gasps in embarrassment, hiding a clearly flushed face. I wave a flustered hand out to shut her up.

"It's not of _me_, you idiot, it's just a paper doll," I stick my tongue out at her, knowing she's only doing it to embarrass the poor boy, "We have to chant the phrase: "Sachiko, we beg of you." One time for every person present and hold onto the paper doll. When the chanting is finished, we tear a piece of it off for ourselves and we'll be friends, even after we die!"

"That sounds completely stupid, Imamura," Motoyuki Yamagata – our class badass who isn't half bad to look at – scoffs and crosses his arms. I glare at him.

"Yamagata, I thought it would be fun," I whine and stomp my foot, "I thought since we're all good friends, that we could do this charm and be friends forever, ya know?" He sighs loudly and scratches his head. The others seem to agree with me.

"Imamura, this sounds cool!" Zamori exclaims, jumping up and down, which makes me smile. She's such a bubbly girl, and she's always had my back. I shoot a triumphant smirk to Yamagata, who only sighs again dejectedly.

"Okay, let's get this started!" Kishu grabs the paper doll's leg, the one to the left of the arm I apparently have hold of. On my right, Yamagata grabs the other leg, after him is Zamori with the second arm, and Yoshigi grabs ahold of the head. The poor kid looks absolutely terrified. I flash him a slight smile to help raise his spirits, but it only makes him blush and look away. I have no idea why he is so scared; it's not like I'm cursing the guy over anything, but he's always been known to be timid. I shrug and look at all my friends.

I'm so happy to have them all in one place again. It's been so long since we have been. With school and whatnot. But this charm will help us stay together. I know it will.

"Remember guys, "Sachiko, we beg of you." Once for everyone present, okay?" My friends nod and I smile, chanting the phrase in my head once. I wait a couple minutes before speaking again so everyone can finish. Those minutes feel like an eternity.

"Everyone done?" I inquire with a smile, getting a verbal response from everyone except Yamagata, who nods. Why does he always have to be the rebel? Ugh.

"We pull it now, right, Tohru?" Kishu asks, squeezing her part tightly.

"Uh-huh," I nod, "Everyone hold on tight, okay?" I dig my nails into my part to keep it from being ripped by someone else. "On the count of three! One, two, three!" Everyone obeys and pulls their piece towards them and I hear several ripping sounds. Success!

"Yay! We're friends forever now! Isn't that awesome, Yamagata?" Zamori asks him and he shrugs. They and Yoshigi go off into their own little conversation, leaving me and Kishu.

"You only did this so you could spend eternity with me, didn't you?" She grins nastily, taking hold of my hand like someone would in a romantic film, making me blush heavily. I push her away in embarrassment, and shake my head.

"You wish, you little perv," I rebuttal, shooting her a finger. She giggles.

"Oh, Tohru, you're such a tease!" She is always so suggestive around me, and as much as I try to show I hate it, I honestly really like it about her. My best friend… As I open my mouth to reply a snarky reply, the ground begins to quake, so violently.

"An earthquake?" Yamagata shouts. It has to be. But we don't have may earth quakes here. "Everyone, stay close together!" he yells, pulling Zamori and Yoshigi close to him. Kishu grabs my wrist and pulls me towards them, avoiding the ceiling debris that the earthquake is knocking down. Once we get to them, we sit in a circle, wrapping our arms around each other.

"Sato, look out!" Yoshigi exclaims, but before she can move, a ceiling light falls on her, knocking her into me and knocking my head into the ground. The blow is enough to suck away my consciousness and everything fades into black…


End file.
